Flashes of life
by kiarcheo
Summary: Random drabbles and headcanons about Sarah/Cosima/Delphine (sarcophine). Because I'm greedy and I want Punky Monkey AND Cophine. If it's not your thing, do not click. Right now: Punky Monkey feelings, mentions of Cophine and Sarah/Delphine interactions.
1. Chapter 1

Everything started because I love both Cophine and Punky Monkey and wanted to combine the two. One headcanon and a chat with _slackerD_ later, Sarcophine (Sarah/Cosima/Delphine) was born.

The link to the original headcanon is on my profile, but the gist is: polyamorous Vee relationship with Cosima as the pivot. If this isn't your thing, turn away.

First of a series of drabbles NOT in chorological order, I write as ideas and situations come to me.

Thanks to _slackerD, _without you this wouldn't exist.

**Sarah brought Delphine home...now what? **

* * *

"Is Cosima—" Delphine choked out, seeing Sarah waiting for her.

"She's okay." Sarah reassured her.

"Is she," Delphine looked around hopefully. "here?"

"No."

Delphine looked down. "She doesn't want to see me." She stated, her voice broken.

"She doesn't know you're here." Sarah corrected her. The French woman looked up at her questioningly. "Didn't want to get her hopes up."

"You don't think I wanted to see her again?" Delphine struggled with her words, her English out of practice and her voice trembling with anger and tears. "I love her."

"Sometimes it doesn't matter what we want. I thought you knew." Sarah moved towards the car, unfazed.

"I love her," Delphine repeated, almost pleading.

"You better." Sarah muttered to herself.

"Que?" Delphine sided up with her, her longer legs an advantage.

"I know." Sarah changed her response, climbing in the car.

"Where are we going?" Delphine asked after a while, breaking the silence in the car. "It's not the way to Felix's flat."

"We're staying at Mrs. S."

"Right." Delphine nodded to herself and Sarah remembered that the doctor had been there too. Begging her for a chance to save Cosima. "How is Kira?" it seemed that Delphine was having the same thoughts.

"I sent her to Cal. Didn't want her there for this."

"Cal is…" Delphine trailed off.

"Her father." Sarah answered in a curt tone.

"Right. Sorry." Delphine got the message as they sat silently for the rest of the way.

"Cos?" Sarah called entering Mrs. S., well, her house, now. "Come here. I got a surprise for you."

"Yeah?" Cosima called back, the tell-tale shuffling of her slippers signaling she was moving towards them. "Did you finally got that extra pack of Eskim— Delphine?"

.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Felix smirked as he slid the door open to find his sister. Not that he minded, but it had been a while since she showed up like this, especially since she started living with Cosima and Kira at Mrs. S.'s home.

"Delphine is back." Her tone was flat.

"Really?" Felix looked surprised. "Cosima didn't say anything this morning."

"She didn't know. And are you letting me in or what?" she pushed her way past him.

"Since when do you need an invite?" he closed the door. "Why are you here?"

"What do you think?"

"Didn't want to be there for the lesbian reunion, I see."

.

**Geek Monkey: **Where are you?

**Geek Monkey:** didn't see you yesterday at all

**Geek Monkey:** and now you're missing our nightly chat again

Sarah looked at the time the message was sent. Indeed it was around the time they usually woke up because one of them had a nightmare.

_Felix_. She answered though hours later.

**Geek Monkey:** Why?

_Wanted to give you some space _

**Geek Monkey:** Didn't mean to kick you out of your home

**Geek Monkey:** Come back? We have plans, remember?

_What about Delphine?_

**Geek Monkey:** She'll sleep for a while, needs to recover

_TMI._ Sarah typed half grimacing, half smirking.

**Geek Monkey:** I meant jet-lag and stuff

**Geek Monkey:** you coming then?

Sarah thought about what Felix told her, while she more or less drunkenly confessed how afraid she was that now that Delphine was back, Cosima wouldn't need her anymore and she'd be discarded like an old boot. She remembered something about being a bloody blind idiot if she couldn't see how much Cosima loved her, Delphine or not. Sarah wasn't sure about that, but she agreed with Felix that Cosima deserved more credit. She owed Cosima more than this, more than her thinking so little of her. She owed Cosima a chance. Wasn't that what people did with the people they loved? Wasn't that what Felix and Mrs. S. and Kira and Cal gave her? She had her own fair share of second chances from the people in her life. She owed Cosima her first chance. If there was someone who deserved it, it was her geek monkey.

_Yeah._

.

Sarah was surprised that it hadn't happened before. Delphine had been back for more than a week and Sarah had managed to pretty much avoid her. She had been spending more time with Felix and with Kira and Cal, but she still did things with Cosima too. Sarah had to give Delphine credit. If it was her, she wouldn't have let Cosima out of her sight. Delphine instead was letting Cosima spend time out and about with her, waiting for her, albeit anxiously, at home. That was why Sarah was surprised that _it_ hadn't happened before. _It _being bumping into an half-naked Delphine, stumbling out of Cosima's room, hair mussed up and only a shirt on, barely covering her butt.

"Désolé." She blushed. "Sorry."

Sarah looked at her, glad that Kira still hadn't come home. They needed rules.

"I'll start looking for a place." Delphine hastily said at Sarah's look and lack of words.

"You can stay."

"Quoi?"

"Do you want to leave Cosima again?" Sarah bit out, her words holding a threat.

"Of course not!" Delphine didn't hesitate, her tone affronted. "But this is your home and I don't want—"

"I just told you you can stay, didn't I?" Sarah interrupted her. "Do whatever you want." She continued harshly, before leaving.

.

"Ompf!" Sarah had barely stepped inside when a dread-locked blur crashed into her.

"Thank you." Cosima gushed once she released her from her hug. "Thank you."

Sarah didn't need to ask the reason for the heartfelt thanks. She looked down almost bashfully, before shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal. "You love her."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Punky Monkey feelings. Before Delphine came back.

* * *

"Hey nerds!"

Scott waved awkwardly as Sarah entered Felix's loft. She quickly looked around. "Where's Cosima?" she asked, trying not to panic.

"Bathroom." he informed her with a grimace. "Oh, hello," he hadn't realized she wasn't alone.

"Mr. Smith, I've heard I've got you to thank for getting Sarah and Kira back."

"She's my foster mother," Sarah explained.

"Oh, no, it was Cosima's idea." He blushed. "I just did what she couldn't." he shrugged it off. "And she'd have got out anyway." He added. Cosima had shared a little of what happened after he freed Sarah.

"But you didn't know that. And you had no obligations and yet you helped." Mrs. S dismissed his words as he down played himself. "So thank you."

"Scott, are talking to yourself again? Oh, hi! I'm Cosima."

"Nice to finally meet you." Mrs. S quickly went to her and hugged her.

"Nice to meet you too." She sent a surprised glance at Sarah before really looking at Mrs. S "I see where Sarah got it, you kick ass and take names, I bet,"

"I like you." The woman laughed, just a bit smug. "And it seems that some things are genetic, from what I heard. I know a thing or two about rudimental, hand-made arms… "

.

"Cosima, Cosima!"

In the kitchen Sarah and Mrs. S stopped talking as they heard Scott's voice.

"I'm okay."

"You're not. Last time I let you because Sarah needed you. Us. Now the one who needs help is you. And you won't do yourself any good if you keep going on like this. I'm going to keep working, but you need to take a break." Scott rushed out all in one breath, not wanting Cosima to interrupt him and dismiss his worries as always.

"Everything okay?" Sarah appeared and exchange a look with Scott as he realized she heard his words.

"Cosima is going to bed to relax for a bit."

"Scott." She chided him but accepted his hand to help her to stand up, knowing it was useless to fight if Sarah was on her case too. Half-way to Felix's bed though, a coughing fit made her stumble. Sarah hurried over to hold her up and with Scott accompanied her to bed.

"Sorry. I'm not usually like this." Cosima's hands were waving apologizes to Mrs. S before another fit caught her.

"Not your bloody fault." Sarah spoke forcefully, angry at the situation.

"Speaking of bloody…" Cosima trailed off, hand still covering her mouth.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Cosima's weak joke but stretched to grab the tissue box on the side. She took a couple and taking Cosima's hand in her own, she wiped away the blood. Then without thinking she proceed to do the same with her mouth.

"Sorry," Sarah hastily retracted her hand.

"No, no, you're a great nurse." Cosima grinned at her, wanting to reassure her.

"I'm no Delphine." She had a self-deprecating small smile.

"Well, she's a doctor."

"Right."

"Shit." Cosima heard the bitterness in Sarah's voice. "Sorry. Didn't mean it like that, Sar."

"No, no, I get it." Sarah didn't want Cosima to feel guilty, but she couldn't help it. "She's your girlfriend. Of course, you'd be happier if she was here helping you, instead of me."

"Sarah," Cosima grabbed her hands. "Look at me." She waited until she did. "Would I be happier if you were both here? Hell yes, obvs." Sarah shook her head at her usual Cosima's slang. "But would I be happier if Delphine was here and you were somewhere unknown in the world? No. I'm happy that you're here with me. I can't do this without you. Okay?" Sarah gave her a weak nod. "Where did they go?" she looked around. "Scott?" she hoarsely called.

"Need help?" Scott appeared.

"Where is Mrs. S?" Sarah asked.

"She left. Said she'd be in touch." He hovered a bit, waiting to see if they wanted something else. "I'll go back to…" he pointed over his shoulder to what had been transformed into their science area.

"Thanks," Sarah sent him away with a nod.

It was dark when Scott left Felix's flat after a day of studying Duncan's book and climbed in his car.

"Mr. Smith," he yelped as Mrs. S popped up from his backseat. "We need to talk."

./ /.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah finally demanded as Siobhan loaded her bags in the trunk.

"I told you. I need to go for a while. And what's the use of leaving an empty house when you don't have a place to stay. Felix doesn't need this. He has his own flat. And he actually deserves to have it back." Mrs. S gave her a look. "And Kira deserves better. And before you get defensive," she could already see Sarah's raised hackles at what she had perceived as a criticism to her mothering skills. "There are four of you and there is one bed. And you have a kid. And Cosima is sick."

"Why the lab, then? Everything. " Sarah silently conceded the point. "It must have cost a fortune. I'm no expert, but I know money when I see it."

"You love Cosima. Don't give me that look, chicken," Siobhan chided her. "We always put Kira first, both of us, and yet you brought the child in this for her. Hoping that it would help her. Would you have done it for anybody else?"

Sarah didn't answer. Felix had been framed for murder and she had sent Art…

Mrs. S climbed in the car and rolled down the window. "You left Helena to fend for herself because you needed to find Duncan. Because you had a goal to reach. Would you have done the same? If it had been Cosima?"

"No." Sarah's answer came quickly.

Siobhan just looked at her . "That's why Cosima is here and Helena isn't." she said softly as the start of the engine covered her words. "Farewell, child. Take care."


End file.
